A traditional message-leaving device is a note board based on hand writing. With the development of electronic industry, a voice recorder such as an answering machine is used for leaving voice message. These traditional message-leaving devices, however, are not efficient and user-friendly enough due to their passive and monotonous features.
First of all, both types of above message-leaving devices cannot actively transmit the message to the receiver. In other words, they work only when the receiver purposely checks whether there is any message on the note board or in the answering machine. Hence, once the receiver forgets to check or does not pay attention to the message-leaving device, some important messages are likely to be missed out or delayed.
Moreover, the traditional message-leaving devices permit only of simple characters or voices to express their thoughts and emotion. Sometimes, such expression is not enough for transmitting exactly what the user wants to convey to the receiver. For example, it helps little when the user would like to instruct the receiver how to operate an appliance. Further, it is inconvenient for the people who cannot give and take messages by handwriting or speaking. For example, one or both of the user and the receiver cannot read or write, or they have difficulty in listening or speaking.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop an apparatus for taking an electronic message from a user and actively notifying a receiver, which is called herein as an electronic messenger, to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.